


Be My Nurse

by pinkcherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: a cute short drabble, please get better jackson!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherry/pseuds/pinkcherry
Summary: When Jaebum gets sick, he can't get through Jackson. When Jackson gets sick, Jaebum just upsets him.





	

“Fuck!” Jaebum yelped as his shoulders jumped and his heart skipped almost two beats, his hand immediately flying to his chest and the other holding onto the door frame at the sudden shock. He had been bedridden all day and all he wanted to do was make his way to the living room, open his laptop and start getting to his unread emails and notifications. At least that would ease his mind off of the boredom of being in bed all day. High fever and all. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“You’re suppose to be in bed,” Jackson sternly spoke with a tumbler of honey tea on one hand. Jaebum threw his head bad with a hoarse groan, whining like the grown sick adult he was. “We can’t have you sick all the time!” 

“I’m fine, I had a good full night of sleep, I promise,” Jaebum pleaded with his eyes, bottom lip almost jutting out in a pout. But it didn’t get through Jackson, it hadn’t gotten to him in years. So instead of hoping on some work like he had originally planned (he already knew he wasn’t going to go through with it, but he didn’t actually think Jackson was home) he was pushed back into their shared room, and then down to his bed, forced to be tucked in. “Can I at least have my phone?” 

“No you can’t. If I give you your phone, you’re going to find ways to work and then eventually get more sick because you’re using that pretty head of yours too much. Just go to sleep,” Jackson directed as he fluffed up his pillow for what seemed to be the eighth time that day and it was only morning. Having Jackson so closed, Jaebum can see the outline of the dark circles under his eyes causing Jaebum to click his tongue in irritation. He was probably tired from his own schedules. And today was his only day off and he was spending it on taking care of sick ol' Jaebum who probably didn’t even deserve to be taken care of. Jackson had been complaining about not getting enough sleep between schedules. And now that he got the time, Jaebum had to get sick. “Get some more rest. If your throat feels too itchy, I made some hot honey lemon tea. I got the tumbler from a fan, she said it keeps it warm for--”

“Jackson,” Jaebum cut him off immediately before reaching out and placing a hand on the back of the newly brown haired man's neck. He visibly relaxed at the touch. Jaebum looked into his eyes and saw the tiredness in them. He knew Jackson well enough to know Jackson was itching for something more than a wink of sleep. “I’m going to be okay. You should too rest before you get sick too.”

“No. I have to take care of you. You work too hard,” Jackson shook his head and sat down on the edge of Jaebum's bed, placing his drink on the floor besides their bunk bed. "You're always working too much, it's not healthy. And you never eat properly too! You should be eating three times a day regardless of our schedule. If you can't have a proper sleeping schedule, you should at least eat. And drink a lot of water!"

Jaebum smiled at him fondly, so much that it caused Jackson to quickly turn away from his gaze. He placed a hand on his thigh to give it a little pat of reassurance before speaking softly, "I know. I understand." 

He only understood the irony of the situation, really. 

"Why don't you take a nap?" Jaebum almost commanded him but he was quick to change his tone. "I promise you'll be the first one I get to when I need anything."

"You swear?"

"I swear Jackson. I'd even let you sleep next to me if that eases off your mother hen, but we can't have you sick too," Jaebum chuckled as he squeezed his thigh with his palm.

"Fine. But if anything happens! You call me."

"I swear my life on it."

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m fine. Just a little headache,” Jackson dismissed Jaebum but he continued to break Jackson’s bubble and followed him around, keeping his arm safely close in case something happened. Jaebum had been following him around all day (well any chances he can actually get, their schedules don't exactly correlate). 

"Jackson, you're not fine," Jaebum grabbed him by the arm and Jackson turned around to look at him, tiredly. He grabbed Jaebum's hand off of his arm and held it as he sighed loudly, his shoulders heaving. "Please just tell them to at least cancel some."

"You know it doesn't work like that. Besides I can do it, I swear you on it," Jackson squeezed his hand. Their attention was called for before Jaebum can continue his nagging, their manager hauling them into their next schedule.

Jackson smiled weakly and Jaebum frown deepened. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I told you not to go? And you still went?! I can’t believe you? Do you not realize how stupid it was for you to come out in your condition?” Jaebum paced and stomped around their room for what seemed to be hours for Jackson. He was yelling, really mad at that point too, so mad he swore the veins on his neck and forehead were popping out. He didn't even care if the younger ones was listening to him yell at another member almost three months younger than him. 

Jackson sat on his bed with his knees pressed against one another, his hands on his lap and his eyes downcast to his fingers. He looked nothing but ashamed, mostly sick, but guilty too. Jaebum felt his chest ache and his stomach churning. Not only did it scare the hell out of Jaebum seeing Jackson faint in the middle of work, but it angered him so much that the rest of the members had to bear with his screaming in the car, scolding just about everyone for the drastic drop in Jackson’s health. He blamed the staff for not being responsible enough to acknowledge their artist's health. He blamed the members for not speaking out about and against it or for not telling Jackson no. He blamed the company for forcing Jackson on to so many ridiculous schedules, shoving him from one country to another and then back. He blamed Jackson for not knowing what his limits were. He blamed himself because he didn’t warn Jackson enough, because he wasn't strong enough to get through him.

“Jackson you can die from overworking yourself!”

“Hyung...you’re exaggerating it too much.”

“Jackson, you fainted! And this wasn’t the first time!” He witnessed Jackson bit his lower tier in pure guilt. He shouldn’t be scolding Jackson for this, the boy was already beyond sick. He needed to rest but Jaebum couldn’t help it. Jackson knew he wasn’t feeling well, he also knew he can’t keep up the smile for far too long before his body can't take it anymore. 

“But, the fans...they wanted seven, all seven of us.”

Jaebum tilted his head back and let out an exhausted sigh before walking towards Jackson and then kneeling in front of him, his lower ribs almost pressing against Jackson’s knees. He grabbed both of his hands with his own and squeezed them tightly. “Jackson I know you want to do everything you can do. I know you want to experience more, grab anything you can take. I know you have this urge to take up everything. But you can’t just keep grabbing at each and every opportunity.”

“But--”

“Your body can’t always catch up Jackson, no matter how you think your mind can trick your body into it,” Jaebum looked up at him, almost pleadingly. “Jackson you can’t. And it’s okay if you can’t.” 

Jackson clamped his mouth shut, not because he was truly in awe of Jaebum’s words but because Jaebum knew he was hurt more than he appreciated it. The way the corner of his eyes watered, a sign of his personal weakness. Jackson was a lot of things, but being a failure was not in his books. Jackson hated being told he can’t do something because he lacked the ability to. And he was also the type of person to believe that his immune system’s strength was also an ability. “You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t, I really don’t,” Jaebum shook his head. “But we need you to keep healthy. The members need you. I need you.” Jackson finally looked up away from his lap to stare into Jaebum’s eyes. “You have no idea how worried you got me. Please Jackson, know when it’s enough. I can’t have you losing yourself in your work again. I need you to put yourself above others just this once.”

“You worry about me too much.”

“You always give me a reason to worry,” Jaebum retorted as he finally released his hands and enveloped his arms around the younger latter’s hips, squirming in between his legs, looking up at the man that was once blonde. He gives him one of those smiles again, the one that always made Jackson's tense muscle relax and the apple of his cheeks flush in a light shade of pink. The only one that had Jackson feeling reassured. “Jackson you threw up on your fan.”

“Shut up!”


End file.
